normversefandomcom-20200213-history
Arsenal
Origin Arsenal was one of the few successes of the Russian mega soldier program in the 1970's. Born through a decades long breeding program to be the ultimate Russian spy and assassin, Arsenal was injected with several drugs to enhance his latent abilities. History After his first few missions, Arsenal began to doubt the intentions of his Russian masters. He became a double-agent for the U.S.A's Grey Company and destroyed what chemicals and research he could find. He led a mass exodus of their breeding subjects, all of whom were granted American citizenship. He then entered into the Witness Protection Program taking on a new identity. In 2006, while continuing his typical vigilante activity, Arsenal met up with Dalek, John, and Kenneth Redshirt while stopping a routine robbery. Believing it was time for a change, Arsenal joined them and soon became sponsored by LuxCorp, where he went on to foil the notorious Hive. He has been with the company ever since. Attributes Appearance Arsenal tends to wear lots of black, tight-fitting clothing and a ninja mask to hide his face. He is tall and muscular, with brown hair, brown eyes and sharp features. Equipment Other than some basic equipment (satellite communicator, netbook computer, and some spare cash) Arsenal can make anything else he might need. Headquarters Arsenal stays at the Luxcorp HQ most of the time, training and perfecting his technique in their underground facility. Personality Arsenal is silent most of the time, but can be quite flashy when it comes to fighting, constantly showing off his skills, many times to his detriment. When serious, his skill is downright terrifying, and he makes use of this fear as best he can. Secret Identity Arsenal's secret identity as a comic store owner is largely in the past. He sold his shop and became a "consultant" for Luxcorp. When not fighting crime or perfecting his art, Arsenal wears a business suit and looks intimidating. Goals Arsenal's goals are fairly simple. He opposes the direct modification of the human genetic code on principal, feeling that people should be afforded a normal life whenever possible. He also serves the aims of Luxcorp, whatever those may be. Powers Arsenal has the ability to make any weapons or armor he requires out of thin air. Making complex weapons, like guns, is within his ability but taxes him slightly and tends to result in too many unexplained deaths (bullet holes and no bullets lead some to wonder). Skills Arsenal is stealthy and perceptive. He can crack almost any security device. He is normal enough in demeanor to pass undetected on most people's radar, but can turn on the charm when necessary, though it isn't his strong suit. Relationships Allies Kenneth Redshirt: Arsenal and Kenny are good friends, and occasionally hang out to pass back a few beers and some vodka. Other than Kenneth, Arsenal has no friends (excepting other LuxCorp agents). He has never time-traveled, and so has no recollection of Dalek or John. Enemies Hive: Hive hates Arsenal for his role in destroying Hive's research, but is also intrigued by his ability to create things out of thin air. He wants to capture Arsenal for study. Factions Grey Company: Arsenal was on good terms with Grey Company until they captured him and his friends and tried to experiment on them and figure out their secrets. LuxCorp: Luxcorp employs Arsenal, and he couldn't be happier with them. He has the perfect training partners in the Nemesis Robots, and is on good terms with his employer. EU Inc.: Arsenal has had to work against EU plenty of times, and has had his fair share of run-ins with Legion, Lucky, and Daniel. He doesn't dislike them, but he isn't fond of their meddling either. Category:Heroes